


Lunch on the Road at BIGGerson’s

by Sourlander



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Biggerson's, Crossover, F/M, Gen, RPG, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/pseuds/Sourlander
Summary: Penny and Sheldon run into two hunters at BIGGerson's





	Lunch on the Road at BIGGerson’s

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nawarosa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nawarosa).



> Another one for the February Ficlet Challenge. Today's prompt was: “Crossover: put today’s characters in the world of the next pairing in your list.”
> 
> Rose and David are two characters from an RPG a couple of friends and I wrote a while back. Rose Winter belongs to my dear friend nawarosa and David is my character. They're both hunters and... yeah this is what happens when they run into Penny and Sheldon.

Rose returns from the bar at the same time the man from the neighbouring booth returns from the bathroom.

            “We need to leave,” Rose and the stranger say simultaneously.

            David meets the eye of the woman sitting opposite the stranger.

            “Well, I’m sorry, but you’re not coming!” The man says, his nose twitching slightly.

            Rose frowns. “Excuse me?”

            “You’re clearly not on your way to Whocon!”

            The blonde woman opposite rolls her eyes. “Sheldon, not everyone we meet is on their way to Whocon. To be fair, I think we’re the _only ones_ going to Whocon.”

            “Don’t be silly, Penny!” The man called Sheldon snaps at her and spins around to Rose and David again. He’s grinning wildly. “We’re going to Whocon! Her boyfriend is sick, so she’s taking me, because of the old friendship paradigm called _the debt.”_

            “Uhhh…” Rose mutters and decidedly turns around to face David again. She looks annoyed, but David can’t really blame her.

            Sheldon taps her on the shoulder again, but she doesn’t turn around.

            “But seriously, leaving sounds like a good idea. Don’t order anything. The bathroom is filthy and if that doesn’t tell you anything about the hygiene standards in this restaurant-“

            “Sheldon!” The woman almost shouts.

            Rose rolls her eyes, throws a couple of dollars on the table to pay for their coffee and gets up. “Let’s go. Jim just called. They found the demon,” she hisses and David gets up at once. They’ve been hunting this demon for about three months now and it was high time they found something.

            But before he follows Rose out of the door he addresses the two strangers again. Penny and Sheldon… “Have fun at Whocon,” he grins.


End file.
